Be My Prince Charming!
by iamsuchaflippingpancake13
Summary: Told in Alfie's PoV: Arthur is the new kid, and Alfred really likes him. But when Alfie is about to admit his feelings, he discovers Arthur's dark secret. Will he be able to save Arthur from himself? Or will Artie fall into the abyss? It's not what you expect!
1. the new kid

**A/N: So um, I know my last story was shitty, so I'll make it up to you with this stuff here. It's gonna have chapters, Idk how many. We'll find out soon enough. **

**p.s. i own nothing but the story line! third story, activate!**

"Damn alarm clock." I grumbled with as much energy as I could muster, hoping I sounded angry. 7:30...one hour till the bus arrives.

"Get up, Alfred! I made waffles- and BACON!" Matthew cried cheerfully from the kitchen. "I know you love that, Alfie!" How that kid could wake up early enough to cook, I had no fricken idea. Nonetheless, I _did_ love that breakfast...just enough for the intoxicating smell of bacon, sizzling on the griddle, to coax me out of bed.

Giving in to temptation, I pushed myself out of my comforter cocoon and threw on my wrinkly white dress shirt and sweater vest, inscribed with my high school insignia on the left breast pocket, with my holey pair of jeans. I stumbled out of my bedroom and down the hallway of our little two bedroom apartment we had moved into at the beginning of ninth grade. Pictures of our parents lined the walls. I sighed...even after two years of living separately, my twin and I still miss them like hell. Moving two states away was hard, and New York was a pain in the ass to keep up with. We visited them whenever we could, and that was usually through Skype. Our prestigious high school we came here to attend was, in my opinion, another downside of moving here. Well, Mattie loved it; all the nerds made him fit in. I'm like a nice jock. But now that I think about it, most jocks aren't gay like I am.

Plopping down in a chair, I heard my stomach yell at me for not getting to the kitchen sooner. Mattie, humming the song 'here comes the sun', stepped over gracefully and placed a huge plate of deliciousness in front of me with a cup of highly caffeinated coffee, just how I like it: with almost literally 5 pounds of sugar. Hell, anything tastes good with five pounds of sugar on it...except for broccolini. Don't even try that. It's really gross.

I downed the plate in a matter of minutes, cherishing every morsel that lay in front of me. I then sipped at my coffee and finished up some math homework that was due today. When Mattie saw my homework, he over-dramatically gasped in mock horror.

"You lied! You said it was 'all taken care of' last night! ALFIE!" he giggled and none too subtly placed a half finished history worksheet on the table. It was my turn to fake- scold my twin. We missed our parents, yeah, but our life was good. We had alot of fun.

* * *

"You ready yet, Matt?" I asked impatiently for the fifth time in eight minutes. He takes so long to pack his backpack up! Mattie sighed irritably and swung his backpack on his right shoulder.

"Yeah, Al." We walked in silence to the bus stop, and when we arrived there, Francis Bonnefoy sauntered over and placed his arm gently around Matthew's shoulders. Blushing, Matt leaned into his half embrace, head tilted up to meet Francis' lips in a kiss. I scowled at him. I know he loves Mattie and Mattie loves him, but that french fried freak just rubs me the wrong way...almost literally. It's probably because he has a perverted, dirty mind, and he likes to touch my brother in...well... intimate places.

Ludwig walked over, holding Feliciano's hand and murmuring something in his ear that sounded like "let's tell him, Feli..." I decided to join the conversation. "Tell who what?" i inquired. Feliciano hesitated, then answered after a glance at Ludwig, who nodded slightly. "Tell you about the new kid." I perked up. A new _boy_...? Feliciano continued."He's British, Alfred. What if he's, you know, your type?"

I was the only single gay kid in our group. I've never had a boyfriend, so this would be the perfect opportunity! I smiled. "Whats- do you know his name?" I asked quietly so Francis wouldn't overhear our discussion, but he too busy with Mattie to even look at us.

"It's like Kirkland or something. I don't know his first name..." Feli announced proudly. The only gossiper better than him was Feliks!

I grinned like a Cheshire cat. Ludwig reached over and grasped my shoulder with an intense look on his face. "Don't take the Francis approach: no raping, molesting, or otherwise." He warned. I shook him off, startled and disgusted that he would actually assume I could turn out like the Frog. I was about to spit an angry retort back at him, but the bus pulled up and Feli skipped away, holding Ludwig's hand.

I sat in the back by myself, and threw on my headphones to drown out the sound of the 'Back-of-the-bus-freaks' around me. I thought about this Kirkland kid. Would he even be gay? If so, would he even like me?

* * *

The teacher stood in front of us all with a nearly perfect boy. He was wearing a perfectly ironed uniform, had porcelain features and bedhead-ish messy blond hair, and some EPICALLY HUGE EYEBROWS. But his eyes...they were beautiful deep pools of green, the color of leaves in late Spring when the Summer sun first starts glinting off them and making it glisten. He was dreamy, to say the least, but dreamy in an almost-perfect-but-a-bit-rugged way. It was like I could see through to another, deeper, personality inside of him.

"Class, this is Arthur Kirkland. Please treat him with respect and help him if you see fit." The teacher recited these words as if she was reading them off a sheet of paper. I sat up straighter when i heard "Kirkland". I totally wanna date him! Kirkland caught me staring at him, and instead of looking away, he winked! I felt a faint blush rise to my cheeks and quickly looked down. I heard him tell us what a "pleasure it is to make your acquaintance". He was directed to his seat, which was behind mine. I thought for a second, then turned around to talk to him.

"Hey, I'm Alfred Jones. If you need notes or a textbook or something, just let me know and I'll help out." I told him. He smiled, and shook my hand. Instead of being warm like I anticipated, his hands were chilled. We made eye contact and held hands for a few more seconds, then he pulled away. His touch still lingered on my palm, a cool reminder of how much I already loved this boy.

"Well," His clean accent cut through my thoughts. "I would like some help finding the Library. Do you think...?" I froze for a second, then realized what he was saying and nodded. "During Study Hall, we can stay here or go to the Library." I thought about suggesting that he sit with us at lunch, but told myself that he should be allowed to make other friends. To my surprise, Kirkland blushed a bit, looked down and said quickly, "Could I sit with you at lunch?" I smiled, discovering how lucky I am to be able to keep my composure around people I liked.

"Of course! Just be aware: my twin and my friends are the teeniest bit insane. Watch out for Francis Bonnefoy, he's a huge pain in the ass if you can't get along with him." I told him, just to ensure his safety around Francis.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. I may not look it, but I'm a tad bit off-the-hook myself, if you know I mean..." He sighed, and to me it sounded incredibly sexy.

I'm turning into a Frog.

**A/N: didja like it? hate it? love it? lemme know what you think and REVEIW! i'll update when i finish the second chapter. takes me three hours to write one, so it'll be soon! like maybe 2 days!**

**~ pancake-chan**


	2. meet the gang

**A/N: Oh pie. i didn't know how to add chapters till three days ago, and just now i am typing this up. meh. well, to make up for that, this chapter is full of awesomeness and fujoshis! Hungary(Elizaveta) hangs at their lunch table. meh heh heh heh...i took a hetalia character quiz and ended up as Elizaveta...what does that even say about me!?**

**i own nothing and am pissed about that! and now, without further ado, i give you-chapter twooooo!**

"Mattie! Kirkland is Raw Sexiness!" I shook him as I told him the events of this morning. "And he winked at me! WINKED AT ME!" I exclaimed at our extremely loud lunch table. Elizaveta overheard and gave me a look with a creepy smile that said, "I'll be watching you..." I shuddered slightly and let go of Matthew's shoulders.

"Well, I don't know what to say, Alfie..." Mattie looked bewildered and in awe. I sighed in a lovesick way and sat down, realizing I had risen in my excitement.

"I guess I'm happy you found someone who could possibly fill the 'neat-and-organized' gap in your life other than me..." He trailed off, distracted. He looked deep in thought for a minute, then came back to us. "So, I know nothing about this new obsession, since I'm not in your class. Tell me, what exactly does Raw Sexiness look like?" Francis leaned over to him and whispered something like, "_You, mon cher..._" Mattie giggled and I rolled my eyes, glaring at the Frog. Then I looked around to find Kirkland. I didn't have to search for long, because the object of my affection was walking toward our table from the lunch line. I grabbed Mattie's arm that wasn't around Francis' neck and squealed a very high pitched, girly, noise.

Mattie detached his face from Francis' and looked at me expectantly. I waved to Kirkland, and he returned the gesture with a wide smile. My breath caught in my throat when I saw his immaculate grin...and cutely crooked teeth.

In a few seconds, he was at my table, still smiling like I was his favorite person in the entire school. Oh, I wish I knew if Kirkland was gay...a splash of despair hit me like a cold bucket of water and tied my innards in knots, but I didn't let that show in my features. Strangely enough, Kirkland's smile wavered as if he was thinking about something similar...but instead of letting his emotions get to him, he straightened up, gestured to a chair, and glanced at me like, "um, WTF? I don't have anywhere to sit." I froze, then laughed an odd, guilty laugh.

"Oh, y-yeah. A chair. Heh heh. Sorry 'bout that, dude. I'll get one for you." I pulled a chair over from the empty table next to us and scooted closer to Mattie so there was enough room. "Alot of people sit at our table."

He sat down with a contented sigh(again, I thought it was pretty damn sexy) and placed his lunch tray on the table in front of him. Just as he was about to take a bite of the bland and tasteless mac and cheese that lay on his plate looking dead, a guilty look flashed across his face.

"Oh, where are my manners?" He said disbelievingly as he dropped the fork back on the tray and noticed Matt and Francis staring at him along with a few others at our table. "I am Arthur Kirkland. I'm new here, and I met Alfred this morning." Smiling politely, he reached across me with an apologetic glance at both of us and shook Matt's hand.

"Um, hey. I'm Alfred's twin, Matthew. People get us confused sometimes, so just remember that I'm the one with the long curl and long hair like Francis'. Oh, Francis is my boyfriend." The Frog gave Kirkland a disapproving look and muttered, "Nice to meet you, prissy bastard." Matt gave him a slight poke on the cheek and a "be nice to my twin's crush" look. Francis smirked, and caught Mattie's hand. Mattie blushed as he gently kissed his knuckles.

I glanced at Kirkland, who was watching the whole scene, but all he did was raise one of his large eyebrows. I couldn't read his expression. He noticed I was looking at him, and I felt his fingers brush my hand under the table. I looked at him, and he gave me a reassuring smile. Even though I wasn't sure what exactly the smile meant, I smiled back, hoping it meant what I thought.

"So uh, yeah. That kid on the other side of Francis is Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, and the pissed off one he's hugging is Lovino Vargas. The other kid with the curl is Lovino's brother, Feliciano, and the grouchy-blushing blond he's talking to is Ludwig Beilschmidt." I looked to see if Kirkland was still with me, and he nodded at me and the others.

Feli gave an energetic "Ve!~" and Ludwig nodded a hello. Antonio made the mistake of looking away from Lovino, and before he could say hi, Lovino punched him in the stomach. Antonio just grabbed his face and kissed him while Lovino sat there in shock. I glanced at Kirkland and shrugged.

"That happens alot. Moving on! So, the albino is Gilbert Beilschmidt, and he's Luddy's brother. The other tall kid next to him is Ivan Braginski. Stay on his good side, 'kay? It gets scary. The dude next to Ivan is Toris and the cross dresser with him is Feliks. Be careful around him, he's a gossiper. The one next to him with the...what's he call it? Oh yeah, beauty mark! That's Roderich. Basch is the one with the mean face on the other side of him. They pretend to hate each other." I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to face Kirkland. He looked slightly frightened.

"That girl...why is she staring at me?" He whimpered. At first, I thought he was referring to a popular snob at the table near us, but when I saw who it really was, I laughed.

"Oh, that's Elizaveta Hedervary. She's analyzing and classifying you. She does that to all the new boys. Don't mind her, she can't hurt you. She'll only take pictures." I still remembered when she explained the staring thing to us in sixth grade. Since then, three new boys have joined our group and that helped her practice her classifying skill, which she uses to determine if we're gay or not. Then she keeps a file of you in her binder. I know, I know, it's stalker-ish. We've learned to deal, and now she's Roderich's best friend and ex-girlfriend. She assumes Roderich is now gay, because they dated for a week and a half and then she caught him kissing Basch.

I really don't think she minds, though. Even if Roddy and Basch are an on/off couple.

I was snapped out of my odd flashback by Kirkland pinching my thigh. "Ow, dude!" I frowned and rubbed my leg. He laughed at my reaction, then apologized for hurting me. I told him that's nothing compared to what Luddy does to get my attention.

"Oh, so I should punch you in the face next time?" He asked quietly. I thought,_ 'no, you should kiss me!' _But of course, there's no way I would say that.

"Probably. I'm tougher than I look." I told him.

"I know you are, love." He said with a smile.

**A/N: well...that's it. review, and let me know your comments and questions and shtuff like that. **

**insanitybiohazard, i hope you enjoyed it...let me know, kay dude? **

**~ pancake-chan**


	3. in the library

**A/N: i'm sorry! my mom took my fanfiction notebook and so i have to try to remember this...oh pancakes. it might be a bit shorter then the other chapters.**

**i own nada**

"Well, that's about the entire school." I announced, finishing up my responsibility as tour guide with Kirkland. He glanced around, and noticed the library behind us.

"May I go...?" He nodded towards the library. "Do we need permission?" I looked at one side of the library, then the next, until finally spotting the librarian, who was sleeping with her face in a book. _Do we? I mean, she can sleep like that forever...nah._ I thought.

"No we do not. Not right now, anyway." I checked the hallways. Nobody was watching; it was Study Hall. Only the librarian was in there. With another cautious glance around, I pulled him into the library with me. "We have an hour and a half before school's over, so we can hang in here." He nodded and smiled.

"So uh, what kinda books do ya like? I like reading superhero comics..." I asked awkwardly, scratching the back of my head. Kirkland shrugged.

"I enjoy science fiction and fantasy. Like Unicorns, and fairies." I almost laughed at the Unicorn thing, but when I looked at him, he was completely serious. So instead, I lead him to the fantasy section of the library. He looked overwhelmed at our collection of little girl Unicorn fairyland books, and he grabbed a stack of random Unicorn/dragon/whatever else he likes off the shelf and plopped down on the couch in the back.

I stared at him with a loving smile on my face, then decided to try and read Narnia like I had so many years ago, when I cared about real books instead of just comics. I walked over to Kirkland with The Magician's Nephew and leaned against the back of the couch.

"You know, I like to give everyone nicknames. I have a few for you already." He looked startled as he whipped around to face me. He cocked an eyebrow with questioning green eyes. I laughed at his expression. "What? Never had a nickname?" Kirkland shook his head. "I'll call you Captain Kirk or Uni." I told him, pleased with my creativity.

He did not look pleased.

"Just because I like Doctor Who does not mean I enjoy Star Trek. I do not. At all." Kirkland turned around, a little pissed off. He looked so...cute when he was pissed. He was such a turn on, and he had no idea. I smiled, thoroughly amused.

"Alright, Uni." I looked at him for approval. I could tell he was smiling, even with his back to me. He nodded, turning around with a content smile on his face.

"I can live with that."

* * *

I sighed. Looking at Kirkland never got old. Everything was so perfect, so unnaturally perfect, about him. He was reading some random book about Unicorn robots in tardises from the future(really, I had no clue what he was reading). Such a turn on. I really did love him... He turned to face me, and it felt like someone punched me in the stomach. I was completely breathless...I ran my fingers through my hair and stared into his eyes.

"Alfred? Can you hear me? What time is it?" He asked when he finally got my attention with words instead of his face.

"What? Oh, it's four-thirty. Shit!" I cussed under my breath, and fell off the three foot high bookshelf I was laying on onto my back. "School's been over for half an hour!" I groaned as he helped me up. Then the bookshelf fell. "Shit!" I cursed again. Kirkland tried to stand up the bookshelf, but it was too heavy for him and he couldn't.

"Just let me get that." I told him. Brushing my pants off, I reached over with one hand, stood it up for him and put the books back on. He stared at me, then looked at me like Elizaveta does when she analyzes you: intense stare, tilted head, small smile.

"You...are stronger than you look..." He said absentmindedly with a little laugh while still staring at me. I ignored the odd behavior and grabbed his backpack and mine.

"I'll call Matthew. He and Francis can pick us up in Francis' mini van. Umm, yeah. I'll call them when we get outside." I glanced around the library for teachers, then grabbed Kirkland's cold hand and pulled him to the window. "I'll pick you up and you can crawl out through the window." He looked incredulous, but he nodded. I literally had to break off the lock and almost smash the window. Instead, I just took out the entire window and left it on the couch. "That can be for us to know and for them to find out..."

I put my large hands around Kirkland's slim waist and lifted him through. He squirmed a little, but let me hold his hand as he dropped down from the window sill to the ground. We were on the first floor, so it wasn't a far fall.

"Uni, are you okay?"I called to him.

"Yes, I'm fine...it's raining!" He was right; it was almost pouring. I shrugged, and hopped out the window to the wet ground, nearly slipping on contact. He caught my arm before I fell. We made eye contact and smiled at each other. Then he shivered, and I remembered it was raining.

"Come on, let's find somewhere dry so our backpacks don't get wet!" Laughter bubbled up in my throat, so I opened my mouth and let it all out. I heard quiet, musical, laughter behind me as we ran to the bus stop on the corner. Upon our arrival there, we sat down next to each other, still laughing a bit. Kirkland shivered again and moved closer to me for warmth. I felt my face heat up, but he stayed as cold as before. I looked at him, then pulled my American flag hoodie out of my backpack and handed it to him wordlessly. I didn't trust my voice to be steady enough.

Kirkland looked at the sweatshirt, and then looked at me. I turned so he wouldn't see my bright red face, which Feliciano would've called a tomato. I felt him take it from my hand and murmur a thanks. "Y-your welcome." I said quietly. When I was sure I was only a shade of pink instead of a tomato, I turned around to see the cutest thing in the world. My hoodie was huge on Kirkland, so half of his face was hidden by the hood and it went down to his mid-thigh. His hands had disappeared, and all there was was long sleeves. He pushed back the hood a little, and it revealed slightly messier hair. I covered my mouth so as to muffle my squeal.

"It's really big on me, but it's so warm..." He seemed startled by my act of kindness.

"You look...younger." I told him awkwardly, uncovering my mouth.

"I feel younger. Why don't you call Matthew now?" I nodded, and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I pressed speed dial, and in less then a minute I was on the phone with Matthew.

"Hey Alfie! Where are you? I was so worried!"

"I'm at school with Kirkland. We got carried away in the library, and we need you to pick us up. I'm not walking in the rain."

I heard muffled laughter. Francis' laughter. I realized my sentence did sound odd, and blushed. "Mattie, take me off speakerphone. Please."

"So is Raw Sexiness a good kisser?" More laughter.

"SHUT UP! Just...just come pick us up. We're at the bus stop on the corner."

"Are you sure you want us to pick you up yet?"

"Of course! I'm cold. Uni is cold. Pick us up."

"...Who's Uni?"

I hung up, and sighed. Kirkland looked at me and laughed. "You should've seen your face when you said 'take me off speakerphone'." I smiled softly and put my arm on the back of the bench absentmindedly, and Kirkland snuggled closer to me for warmth. Since that was totally unexpected, I just sat there till Mattie arrived to pick us up with Francis. He honked the horn and Francis whistled. I almost put up my middle finger, but I thought better of it. Instead, I gently shook Kirkland so that he woke up from his half sleep and picked up our backpacks. He rubbed his eyes and stood up, and I led him to the car.

Opening up the car door, he climbed in and took his backpack from me. Once I was in and shut the door, Mattie started to drive away and Francis turned around in the front seat to talk to me.

"Sooo...is Arthur 'Uni'?" I nodded slightly. "That's cute." I nodded again. "Why aren't you talking to me? You talk all the time." I shrugged, and glanced at Kirkland. He had nodded off, wrapped in my hoodie. Again, I shook him awake to ask where he lived. "Ireland avenue." is what he told me, so we dropped him off on the corner. He waved as we drove away, and I waved back with a smile on my face, as if he was my favorite person in the school, or even the entire city. He practically was.

**A/N: well, there you have it, chapter three. sorry it took a while to post it. **

**Oh. yeah, if you don't like my stories, please don't read them. **

**~ pancake-chan**


End file.
